The Question
by LongwoodLancer8
Summary: James decides to take the leap and ask his longtime girlfriend Lily a question of some importance.


Oookay people first story, don't be too mean, this is meant to be taken lightly and is strictly for fun, I just had a plot bunny and typed it up. No I don't own anything, I'm not J.K.R...

--

James Potter was nervous. He was pacing around the Gryffindor's dormitory wringing his hands and occasionally shooting questions to his best friend Sirius Black who was lounging on his bed reading a comic. "What do you think she'll say?" he asked nervously.

"I dunno" Sirius said lazily not looking up from the page "You remember poor Robert, when he asked Lucy she nearly flipped shit on him."

"I know this is a really big deal for young couples just starting out, but I really, really want this, and hopefully Lily will too".

"Mhmm" Sirius mumbled turning the page.

James was planning a way to ask his longtime girlfriend, Lily Evans a question of extreme importance. For James, it was THE question. Just thinking about it made his heart begin to pound and his hands to get sweaty. If she said no, he didn't know what he would do.

James stopped pacing for a moment to look back at Sirius, "Maybe since we've been dating for so long it will just be assumed and I don't have to ask?"

Sirius snorted, "Mate, I wouldn't go that route if you ask me, that's just asking for trouble, and besides she comes from a MUGGLE family, they think differently about these kinds of things."

"How do you mean?" James asked.

"Well for one thing, there's a much bigger selection for a man to choose from in the muggle world; face it, the wizarding world is just no where near as big. Secondly, those muggles are always trading them in, an old one for a new one, really strange if you ask me, I mean, this should be a long-standing commitment but people these days can't seem to make these kinds of serious relationships last. Look, at my Uncle, he's still on his first and loves every minute. If you take the time to hunt down the right one for you, there shouldn't be any reason to trade in until one of you dies. And thirdly, the muggles don't think of this as a big deal, it's just a natural part of life to them, everyone gets one sooner or later, it's only weirdos who go their whole lives without."

"Hmm I guess you're right, there's no reason to be nervous, Lily will say yes and I'll be the happiest man alive!" James grinned, "In fact, I'll just go ask her right now".

He began to bound down the steps in classic James fashion when Sirius called after him, "Wait James, don't you think you oughta plan this out a little more, maybe bribe her with some flowers or chocolate to make sure she says yes? Or take her to dinner perhaps? Set the mood?"

James swung around, "Sirius you are seriously a genius!"

Sirius leaned against the wall and shrugged trying to look casual, "I do what I can…"

James smacked him on the side of the head, "Listen, just go find Remus and meet me at the Room of Requirement."

Three hours later James held the door open for Lily, looking a little anxious again. "Wow James, you did all of this for me?!" Lily gasped as she entered the room, which had transformed itself into a candlelit restaurant setting with a table for two.

"Lily my love, I would do you for anything…I mean, I would do anything for you" James blushed and inwardly cursed his suave slip.

Lily looked at him and laughed, "James, what on Earth are you so jittery about tonight, what's going on?" She tilted her head to the side and studied him, "You look a little sick, are you okay?"

James nodded, dry mouthed and clammy. "Yeah, I'm fine, just…can we talk?"

"Sure" Lily said, "Why don't we sit down?"

James nodded quickly, "Yes, sitting. Sitting is good, lets sit." Lily looked at him strangely but sat and looked at him expectantly.

James found he couldn't make his knees bend so he stood next to her and then, in a blast of courage grabbed her hand and began to talk,

"Lily, Sweetie, You know I love you more than I could ever say and I would stay with you until the ends of the Earth. We've been together now for a long time and I thought now, before we graduate, would be a good time to ask you a question I've been meaning to ask you for a long, long time."

Lily's breath hitched as she suddenly understood everything, his nerves, this dinner, everything now made sense.

James drew in a shaky breath and continued, "I will get down on my knees and beg you to say yes if I need to, but Beautiful, please don't make me. If you say yes tonight, I will be the happiest wizard in the world."

James paused to look deeply into Lily's bright, teary eyes. "Lily, after we graduate and are living together, can I get a car?"

--

What did you guys think? Is this absolutely horrible or is it okay? Leave me a comment, but no flames please.


End file.
